The N in Marauder means Normal
by SunsetDawn420
Summary: "Sirius?" "Yeah?" "Why's there a sheep in our living room?" "This, Moony, is actually a quite interesting story. And her name's Betzi" /::/ Translation of the popular German fanfiction "Das N in Rumtreiber steht für Normal" (meaning, well, "The N in Marauder means Normal")
1. The Sheep Named Betzi

AN: Hello! Welcome to this story!

This is a translation from the German story "Das N in Rumtreiber steht für normal" I do not own Harry Potter or this story but I got the permission of the author of the original fanfiction to translate the story into English.

So, English is not my native language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Please be so kind as to point it out to me if I made grave ones.

If anybody wants to beta this story, I'd be very thankful! I think it is a great fanfiction and deserves the best translation possible with as little mistakes as possible.

The first chapter is rather short but it's good to see what you get into if you start reading the fanfiction. The next chapters are going to be longer.

If you do speak German and want to check out the original story, visit it on fanfiktiondotde!  
The author is named SinkingStars.

And now please have fun with the first chapter!

 **The N in Marauder means Normal**

Chapter 1: The Sheep named Betzi

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Why's there a sheep in our living room?"

"This, Moony, is actually a quite interesting story. And her name's Betzi."

"I just asked you to buy some milk …"

"Well, it began when I met this farmer on my way to the next supermarket …"

"I only needed milk!"

"And I told him I wanted to buy some milk and he gave me his sheep because sheeps give milk."

"I just wanted normal cow's milk!"

"Oh. You know, if I ask him, I'm sure I can get a cow instead …"

"Great. Just – just great."


	2. Still Waters Run Deep

_Hey! I'm back with a second chapter.  
Sorry it took so long. I kinda couldn't figure out how to upload the second chapter *hides*. But well, I hope you like it. And I hope the next chapters are gonne be faster though I'm not sure as I'm writing my A levels soon and I've got to study and stuff.  
But, oh well, that probably doesn't even interest you.  
So. Have fun with the second chapter!_

* * *

 **The N in Marauder means normal**

Chapter 2: Still waters run deep

It was a normal Tuesday morning for the sixth-years of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Still a little tired they got to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and sat down at their usual seats – meaning the Marauders occupied the last row and the rest of the class was somewhere in front of them. There was a bit of a chaos as they took out their books, feathers and some parchment but they soon settled in.

Until the beginning of the lesson they spent their time talking, reading or – if they were Sirius – finishing their breakfast. He'd taken his plate as well as some bread from the breakfast table into the classroom and was now eating it as if he had all the time in the world. Remus was watching him amused while James searched the room for a certain redhead to show her one of his most stunning smiles. Lily just ignored him and continued talking with Dorcas and Marlene.

The class got quiet as a man entered the room. He seemed to be in his forties and had brown hair which seemed as if he'd tried to make it look good – but failed miserably.

The students shared confused looks, hoping that someone in the classroom knew what was happening as this was certainly not their teacher. Professor O'Donnald was in his sixties, scrawny and he and his cane were inseparable. He was a nice old man if you ignored the fact that he only remembered four names out of fourteen students, namely James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. That was because, of course, everyone at their school knew the two most famous Marauders, Remus was the best student he had and Lily always payed attention to his lessons.

But even a blind man could see that this guy looked nothing like O'Donnald.

"Sir? Where's Professor O'Donnald?", Lily asked.

"Professor O'Donnald is sick. Which is why I am going teach Defense Against Dark Arts today. My name's Jack McKinney, but to you it's Professor McKinney." James, Sirius and Remus shared an amused chuckle. That was going to be interesting.

"I was informed that you were working with … what was it again? Oh, yeah, non verbal spells, right?" He looked at the class. "Professor O'Donnald told me that you were quite skilled and that many of you were already able to work non verbal spells. So please tell me, which of you are able to do that?" The class looked at Remus who was the only one yet whose non verbal spells worked every time he'd try.

Remus raised his hand and McKinney seemed irritated. "Do you have a question?", he asked but Remus shook his head.

"No, Sir, but I am able to do non verbal spells."

McKinney looked at him with a faked smile. "Oh, yes, of course", he said and then looked back at the class. "So, who of you is able to do non verbal magic?"

The whole class was confused. The students' gaze roamed first from the Professor at Remus – who still had his hand raised high in the air – and then back to Professor McKinney.

"But Professor! He's already said he's able to do them", spoke Sirius up and pointed at Remus. McKinney only smiled at him. "It's really nice of you to try to help your comrade." Then he turned back to Remus and started to speak in a voice one would normally use for little children or babies. "But you don't have to act as if you mastered such a difficult spell just to make a good impression on me. Do not worry, I'm sure you'll be able to show your talents later this lesson where we will be going through easy spells. We need to look after you, so you don't overwork yourself – you're already pale enough." McKinney smiled soothingly and Remus stared back angrily, totally flabbergasted.

Sirius as well as a few other students could barely restrain their laughter while Lily's view still wandered incredulously from the Professor to Remus and back. James actually had to bite his fist to keep himself from guffawing. Slowly Remus lowered his hand, but he seemed to be seething with rage.

"So, because nobody of you seems to have handled non verbal spells yet, we'll use this lesson to talk about it in theory." He walked up to the blackboard and reached for some chalk when Remus eyes seemed to light up and the boy grinned mischievously. "Moony? What are you up to?", James asked but the werewolf only shook his head.

"For non verbal spells you need to –" The chalk flew out of McKinneys hand, landed about a meter away and started to roll under the desk.

"Imagine that!", McKinney said and reached for another chalk. "As I already said –" But yet again it was yanked out of his hand. The students giggled and Remus smiled satisfied.

"Super", Sirius whispered to his friend.

"I don't believe it", McKinney said and looked at the class warily. But he didn't say anything else and instead reached for another chalk. "For non verbal spells you need –" For the third time this lesson the chalk was torn from his hands, only this time it didn't fall to the floor but instead flew out of the open window.

"Enough!", McKinney shouted and turned to stare at the class. "I want you all to give me your wands." The students reached for their wands and laid them on top of their books.

"Accio wands!" With a flick of his wand, all of the students' magic wands flew into McKinneys arms. "Good. Now, let's continue with our lesson." He reached for his fourth chalk, surveilled the class shortly and looked at the piled up wands on his desk. Then he began to write.

"For non verbal spells you need to concentrate on the spell as much as possible." He glanced over his shoulder at the class. "Please write down this sentence." None of the students moved. "Which sentence, Professor?", Sirius asked innocently. McKinney turned around and looked at him confused.

"The sentence I wrote on the blackboard", he answered.

"But, Professor, there is no sentence on the blackboard", James piped up and bit back a grin.

"What?" McKinney looked back at the board. The students were right, there was not one word written on it. "Who has done this?!", McKinney shouted angrily and stared at the sixth graders. Nobody came forward.

"Professor, we couldn't have done this, we don't have our wands anymore", Lily spoke up eventually and winked at Remus who grinned back and continued. "Exactly. And nobody in our class is able to do non verbal spells, let alone wandless magic, that's what you yourself have said!" McKinneys face turned an ugly red color. "I want to know this instant who's done this."

"Isn't it obvious, Professor? There's only one person in our class who's able to do wandless magic!", Dorcas shouted and pointed at Remus. "But you didn't believe him", she added.

McKinneys face got even more red – if that was even possible. "That's impossible", he screamed.

Remus only nodded and said with an earnest voice: "That's true. Dorcas, you must be wrong. Otherwise I would be able to do such ludicrous things as dyeing his hair yellow." Just a few seconds after he'd said those words the Professors hair turned into a bright yellow. "Huh, what a coincidence." Remus faked being surprised. "Maybe I _did_ do it?"

A few students started laughing and James and Sirius couldn't hold themselves back anymore either.

"Such insolence will not be tolerated! You, Mr., will tell me your name and then I'll send you to your Head of House!", screamed McKinney but with his bright red face and his yellow hair he looked rather ridiculous than intimidating.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to know what won't be tolerated?", he asked and stood up. "To judge someone based only on his appearance." He reached for his bag, packed his things without as much as a glance at the teacher and then went for the door. Before he left he turned around once again and grinned cheekily at the Professor. "Oh, I nearly forgot to introduce myself. I'm Remus Lupin, it was my pleasure." Those words said he turned 'round and left the classroom. The door closed behind him with a bang.

The students laughed. "You know, Professor? Maybe the next time you should ask your class to introduce themselves at the beginning of the lesson", Sirius said and James nodded. "Because it certainly is no good idea to mess with the best student of the class who just so happens to be a member of the Marauders."


End file.
